battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:User Flags
User Flags are an essential part of the running of a wiki. Standard users have the ability to upload files, edit and move articles and take part in community life. Those deemed trustworthy enough are given extra tools, as well as extra responsibilities. Anonymous, New and Registered Users The basic flags are anonymous, new, and registered users. Anonymous users are those who have not created their own Wikia account. Anonymous users (Anons, also called wikia contributors) can read pages, and edit most pages. These may be identified by IP address. Registered users are those who have created their own Wikia account. Registered users start as new users, who have the same rights as anons until they gain experience. Once experience has been gained (defined by the system as 10 edits over at least 4 days), registered users become 'autoconfirmed users', gaining the rights to edit more pages, as well as the abilities to create pages, rename most pages and upload files. Trusted Users and Rollbacks Rollbacks '''are users who have the ability to revert the edits of a particular editor to a page, back to before that person edited, with just a single click, rather than the several required for non-rollbacks. All trusted users have rollback privileges while a select few may also be Chat Moderators. Trusted Users may display the Trusted Users userbox on their userpage. List Administrators and Bureaucrats Tools and Responsibilities '''Administrators can: * Block disruptive users * Delete and restore pages * Protect and unprotect pages * Edit protected pages Bureaucrats can do all of the above, plus: *Promote users to the level of rollback, administrator and bureaucrat *Demote users from the levels of rollback and administrator (demoting bureaucrats is a power reserved to Wikia Staff; the only exception is when a bureaucrat wants to demote themselves, in which case they can do it manually) In addition to the technical tools inherently afforded to administrators and bureaucrats, several other community responsibilities are reserved for administrators and/or bureaucrats: *Handing out awards *Deleting discussions *Monitoring chat Inactivity Formerly we operated a policy on admin inactivity. This old policy, no longer in force, can be found here. Our current policy on admin inactivity, as adopted here is as follows: *Once a user has passed an RfA to become an admin, they hold the position for life, unless exceptional circumstances warrant otherwise (see section 'Rights Removal'). *All users downgraded under the previous policy who haven't undergone an RfA require an RfA to resume rights. Any previous exceptions have been revoked. *For the purposes of this policy, DEathgod65 and Bondpedia are treated as if having won an RfA. *Admins are declared inactive, for the purposes of the below section, after 60 days of consecutive non-editing. This lasts until they begin editing again. There is no consequence for inactivity, it is merely used to point out the most appropriate sources of help to other users. List *Our bot also has admin privileges *To see a list of former admins, visit our history page Other Flag Levels There are several more, albeit very rare, user flag levels, above the level of bureaucrat. These are: *'Wikia Staff and Helpers' - Employees of, and volunteers working for, Wikia, who are empowered with multiple tools across all wikis. *'VSTF' (Volunteer Spam Task Force) - Have tools to combat vandalism and spam across all wikis. Nominate Yourself You can nominate yourself to be an admin or b'crat here. Suggestions about any prospective candidate and the procedure involved are outlined at that page. Prospective rollbacks/trusted users need not apply formally, just ask a b'crat. They may wish to consult with the community, but usually it is straight forward. Username Colours Per Forum:Name Colours, we operate a system of name highlights, whereby all links to the userpages of administrators, bureaucrats and rollbacks/trusted users are coloured, rather than plain blue (using the relevant section of MediaWiki:Wikia.css). The colours are as follows: *Bureaucrats - Orange *Administrators - Gold *Rollbacks/Trusted Users - Teal *Bots - Green Wikia-wide privilidges are highlighted as follows: *Staff - Light Blue *Wiki Managers, Helpers, VSTF - Purple Rights Removal All users with community appointed user rights - i.e. trusted users/rollbacks, admins and b'crats - may have their rights removed if the community votes this is the most appropriate course of action. Circumstances warranting such action include abuse of admin/b'crat tools or authority, where a trusted user is deemed to be no longer trustworthy enough to hold such a position, or where a user with such rights is blocked for any period of time. See Also * - The (rather complicated) list of rights levels and respective tools * - Relevant Wikia Help page Category:Policy